Eddie Sanderson
Eddie Sanderson is the son of Winifred Sanderson and the main antagonist of Hocus Pocus 3: Evil Binx. He was portrayed by Brian Krause, who also portrayed Charles Brady from "Stephen King's Sleepwalkers". He is a Satanic warlock who turns himself into a black cat (similar to Thackery Binx) in order to seek revenge after making a deal with The Devil. Background Eddie is a descendant of the Sanderson family through his mother Winifred Sanderson. His motivations toward taking over Salem was briefly implied to be a result of a poor upbringing, where the townsfolk either treated him with disrespect or ignored him altogether. At some point in time, through unknown circumstances, Eddie encountered a group of demons and formed an alliance with The Devil himself, granting himself power over witchcraft, which he would regularly use to swindle the desperate and unfortunate citizens of Salem—posing as an amoral warlock of sorts. As evidenced by Binx's knowledge and distaste for him, Eddie has an infamous reputation around the town, and is a feared figure in the eyes of its inhabitants. Despite having access to the demon's magic, however, Eddie continued to struggle socially and financially—unlike others, like his rival Thackery. This played into Eddie's belief that the true "power" that controls the world is sin, not magic, thus setting off his coup to seize the opportunity for revenge. Personality While a charismatic illusionist, Eddie is also cruel, remorseless and sadistic. He apparently has no qualms with terrorizing innocent civilians as a means to reach his own goals and often relies on manipulation and false promises as a mean to achieve said goals. As evidenced by his words to his ghostly mother, while ordering demons to capture Binx: "Bring him to me alive, I need his heart pumpin'... For now.", Eddie is not above killing his victims, once their usefulness has been fulfilled. His murderous state is also shown when Billy Butcherson interferes with his plot in order to save Binx, as the warlock was quick to resort to murder to prevent further interferences, and appeared rather nonchalant about the matter. On a larger scale, Eddie would even use Salem's denizens as a bargaining chip, offering their lives in exchange for more power from his demons. While generally composed, Eddie has instances of lashing out in anger, particularly when feeling disrespected. For example, when Ice and Jay questioned Eddie's legitimacy by referring to him as a charlatan, the latter immediately confronted Ice and Jay in anger, though he managed to pull himself back fairly quickly. Likewise, Eddie's equanimity is somewhat of a façade. Though he gives off the impression of being totally in control of every situation, in reality, he lives in constant fear of being unable to repay his debt to The Devil and his followers. When the notion of failure comes into play, Eddie becomes vulnerable, desperate, out of his element, and high-strung. Despite this complete lack of morals and a treacherous nature, Eddie frequently sympathizes with the downtrodden or poor. With Ice and Jay, he made a genuine effort to retain a calm and patient demeanor when commencing with him; he was apparently adamant about having Ice and Jay willingly work as his accomplices, rather than forcing him into villainy through torture or intimidation. He also sympathized with Max, he even offered to make his dream a reality, and it nearly worked until he regained his senses. Physical Appearance Eddie looks like any normal teen; with blond hair, perfect skin, and baby blue eyes. But he wears dark clothing with skulls and other demonic images painted on it. His hooded trench coat has a devil's pentagram on the back. Powers and Abilities Like his mother, Eddie can possess the powers of Witchcraft, potion brewing, and can shoot electricity through his finger tips. But, he can possess the powers of illusions, and Shapeshifting; where he can turn into a black cat like Thackery Binx in order to fool Max, Dani, and Allison into a false sense of security. Eddie's Demise Eddie's ultimate downfall is among the darker and unusual demises for Disney villains: when the sun rises, he loses the means by which he can pay back his debt, and as such his soul is claimed by The Devil as payment and he is dragged, screaming, into their dark realm of madness and pain. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Main Antagonists Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Live-action characters Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Singing Characters Category:Holiday Figures Category:Geniuses Category:Those destroyed Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Magic Users Category:Transformation characters Category:Masters of disguise Category:Cats